Like Romeo and Juliet
by Eternal Silence
Summary: He intrigues her, yet he confuses her. She claims not to care, yet her heart is filled with jealousy every time she sees her. She loves him, but he loves her not. TrixiexChester


**Disclaimer:** Don't own.  
**Note:** Well this is from Trixie's point of view, and this fic has one-sided Trixie x Chester. And at the end, you don't know how it really ends. You're going to have to guess whether or not Trixie is accepted or rejected. And they're all 14-years-old in this. Well read and review! 

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

Chester McBadbat. He's a rather strange boy, not at all like the rest of them. And this one fact about him both intrigues and frustrates me. No matter how much I see of him I can never understand him. He is a mystery I can never hope to solve, a jigsaw puzzle I just can't figure out.

And he is the only boy- to my present knowledge -who dose not stare as I pass. He takes absolutely no interest in me. I might as well be Tootie's identical twin with all the attention he gives me.

And it is this, his ability to defy me that drives me nuts. I cannot possibly understand how his gaze can linger on me for no more than a second when I'm so pretty. I am the most beautiful girl in Dimmsdale High and he doesn't even spare me a passing glance.

What is it? What is it about Chester that doesn't allow him to be affected by my beauty? Has the way he's been raised left him ignorant in a way that doesn't allow him to see beauty? Wait, what am I thinking? Is that even possible?

Anyways, Chester's ability to resist me causes me to want to pull every single beautiful black hair from my scalp, but that's not all it makes me want. This thing about him makes me want to know more. Strangely, it invokes curiosity from within me.

And for this reason I am glad that we share an art class, and that in that class we share a table, and that he sits directly across from me. I am able to study him somewhat whilst he works.

At the current moment, my "specimen" is slumped over in his seat, his upper body hovering over his desk. The pencil in his hand moves furiously across a piece of white paper before him, creating another masterpiece.

This is another thing about Chester that makes him so intriguing. His art. I once watched him draw an amazing picture of Veronica, Tad, Chad, and me as animals in a matter of ten minutes. Normally, I would have been insulted that I'd been portrayed as a mutt, or as he put it, a tramp, but I was too astounded by the quality of his artwork to even care.

Slowly I lean forward to get a peek at what Chester is working on (our assignment is to draw the head and body of a person, something I gave up on half an hour ago). Though his skinny arms (his small family is rather unfortunate, thus he is unable to eat often) are over the picture, I can still make out what it is he is creating. Obviously, the figure upon his paper is female, but she is faceless so I am unable to see if she is real, or just a thing of Chester's imagination. She is clothed in a long dress that appears to be made up of many different cloths, and she stands barefoot in the grass. Her long, ebony hair blows in a nonexistent wind and appears to be waist length.

Suddenly, a rather peculiar thought fills my head. Could this girl be me? Wait, it couldn't possibly, Chester detests me. I smile slightly as I attempt to dismiss my foolish thought. However, it won't leave me. My gaze slowly moves back to Chester's picture. You know she does kind of look like…

"Trixie?" Chester's voice interrupts my thoughts so abruptly that when I jerk my head upwards I wear a look of stupidity. Immediately, I want to smack him for making me look so bad, but I refrain from doing so.

"Yeah?" I ask simply.

"Well, you were kinda staring at my…" His voice trails off as if he fears that he will ignite my temper by speaking more of this.

"What're you drawing?" I ask as if he _wasn't_ one of the most unpopular and poorest kids in school.

Chester's cheeks sort of redden, "Its an Indian girl."

Interesting. "Do I know her?" I ask sweetly.

"Maybe." He says softly and glances across the room. Slowly I follow his gaze only to find a little black rat. In other words, Tootie. I frown in spite of myself and out of the corner of my eye, I notice him look away.

Anger burns in my chest, he chooses _her_ over _me_? Dose he need glasses? I am far prettier than that twit can ever hope to be. I mean really, what boy in their right mind- or even out of their minds -would have a crush on _her_? She's so ugly and pathetic; I just cannot believe Chester _likes_ her.

Instantly I return my gaze to Chester, "So," I begin in a dangerously sweet tone, "its _her_." I allow that final word to express my emotions. It rolls off my tongue holding nothing more than the up most disgust and all the hatred I hold within me.

"Yeah." Chester answers in a tone that suggests he wasn't able to pick up the negativity in my voice. That or he is just pretending he couldn't.

I than open my mouth to ask him why the hec he chooses to admire someone who not only came from the same gene pool as Vicky (has he _seen_ their parents?), but also looks as though she lives with rats who ate most of her face when she was born, instead of someone who's so beautiful the angels must envy her. However, before I am able to, the school bell rings. Immediately everyone, including Chester, shoots up out of their desks and bolts out of the door.

………………………………...

"Ouch, he really messed her up." Tad commented as we, "The Popular Kids" walk out to second lunch. We were walking by and saw Tootie lying on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts. I smile to myself knowing I paid Francis to beat her up. He's the only guy I know that will hit a girl. I swear he's going to become a wife beater just like his father.

Besides me Veronica snorts, "Look at that loser, what's-his-name. He's helping that little dork up."

Curious, I return my gaze to Tootie. Before me is a scene that makes me want to run over there and strangle that little black rat. I narrow my pretty blue eyes as I watch Chester slowly help Tootie up. "What does he think he's doing!" I accidentally blurt out, my hands clenched into fists.

"Why, what do you care?" Chad asks and immediately I am conscience of my actions.

"What, oh um I don't care." I say quickly. What the hec is wrong with me? I mean really, what _do_ I care? Chester's just a stupid little loser. So why am I acting this way? Why did I pay Francis to beat Tootie up? That's pretty stupid. Well, it must be because I want all the boy's attention on me and me only. Yes, that must be it. "So, uh let's go get lunch."

Instantly my friends just shrug it off and we- since we're so popular -get our lunch immediately and we sit at our table. After taking the first bites of their pizzas, Tad and Chad begin commenting on our peer's outfits.

"Ugh, look at that kid's outfit." Tad says, pointing to some new kid who's hanging with the Boil Kid.

"I know, that went out of style a year ago." Chad agrees and takes another bite out of his pizza.

While they aren't looking, I shake my head. I swear those two sound like girls sometimes.

"Like what about that loser?" Veronica asks pointing a finger to the "loser table". Smiling, she continues. "That Ti-Tommy Turner kid. He's always wearing pink like he's some kind of girl."

"He's probably gay." Tad adds cruelly.

Smiling, I look up so I may find something about Timmy that I may poke fun at when I notice Chester returning to his friends. Instantly my previous task is lost to me. You know, I never really noticed just how much Chester resembles his father, Bucky. Especially with that green flannel shirt he's wearing. Except Chester refuses to tuck it in and he leaves it unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath. Besides this, Chester is like a younger version of his dad. Well a younger, _cuter_ version anyways.

Whoa, wait. Did I just think what I believe I did? Chester, _cute_? Now I know there is something wrong with me. I must be going insane. How else could I look upon Chester and find him attractive? Or, is it possible that I…? No, no that's ridiculous. I, Trixie Tang, cannot possibly harbor _any_ feelings for such a strange, outcasted piece of Trailer Trash. Why, he is even unworthy of this time I am spending on thinking of him. I mean seriously-

"Trixie?" Veronica's voice pierces through my thoughts before I am able to conclude them, something I am thankful for.

I turn my head to my best friend who has a look of bewilderment and shock etched into her features. "Yeah?" I say, with a bit of hesitance in my voice.

"Don't like tell me you were like staring at _Trailer Trash_." She says rather loudly, so that Tad and Chad cease their conversation and stare at me.

Immediately anger rises within me, I cannot believe Veronica would put me on the spot like this. So fine Ver, I won't tell you, "Of course not." I lie. "Seriously what made you think _that_? Honestly Veronica you can be so stupid sometimes." I snap rather harshly. Instantly my blonde friend's shocked face evanesces and she slowly turns away from me, hanging her head. I just turn away from her, feeling no guilt. She should know better than to try and make _me_ look bad.

………………………………...

"No sorry guys, I just can't go out tonight." I apologize to Tad and Chad over my expensive cell phone.

"But Trixie, you don't have anything to do, so why?"

Because I can't get Chester off my mind. "Because … I promised my Dad I'd spend tonight with him." I lie.

Tad sighs heavily over the phone, "Fine. I guess we'll see you tomorrow than. Bye."

"Bye." I echo softly and hang up my cell phone. I than allow myself to fall back onto the seat of my personal limo, a hand to my forehead. That was so stupid of me, I allowed Chester to get to me. And now I just rejected Tad _and_ Chad. Man, why can't I just get that boy off my mind?

Wait maybe I… no, no that's not true. It can't be true, I know its not. I can't possibly like Chester. Just because I can't stop thinking of him… But wait doesn't that mean…? It seems impossible, but… no it's not true! It can't possibly! Or can it?

I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but it's happened before. Veronica's older brother had fallen for an outcast of Dimmsdale High when he was in school, and he's just as cool as Tad and Chad. So it's not impossible. So I guess that means…

I mean I am always thinking of him. And he dose intrigue and amaze me. Oh my… I have all the symptoms of a crush… So I guess I do. I have a crush on an unpopular boy.

I guess that would be all right, but… but…. _Chester_? _Gosh_, he lives in a trailer, he's on welfare, and he's failing Algebra A for the third time. He's not exactly the kind of guy my peers will except as my boyfriend. My gosh, I can't even be seen with him. Well I had pretended to go out with him in the fifth grade, but that was elementary school. We're in high school now, and Chester can ruin my reputation forever.

"Miss Tang, we're here." My chauffeur says, interrupting my thoughts. Slowly I turn to look out my tinted window. My gaze falls upon the huge, white mansion in which my father and I inhabit. Do I really wish to enter it now?

"You know Baxter, I don't really feel like going home yet. Take me for a drive, I don't care where we go." I decide.

"As you wish Miss Tang."

Slowly the limo is sent into motion again and I am allowed time to think peacefully. Suddenly an image of Chester appears in my mind. You know what, he actually is, I mean if you are looking at him right, kind of…cute. Suddenly my cheeks redden, that was an awkward thought.

I really wish he wasn't so unpopular though. But why is he anyway? The only reason people ever taunt him is because he lives in a trailer. I wonder why, I mean that seriously isn't his fault.

Wow, did I just think that? That trailer trash shouldn't be mocked. Chester must really be getting to me. Wow, I really cannot allow Tad, Chad, or Veronica to know that. I may be the most beautiful girl in school, but if they find this out they can make me seem like I'm uglier than Tootie. Than I'll lose the adoration of all the boys in school.

But wait, what would it matter? If Chester becomes my boyfriend, than what should I care about what everyone else thinks? I don't need them. All I ever wanted from the boys was for them to tell me I was pretty anyways. They never really meant anything to me. And the girls, all I wanted was for them to envy me.

Besides, I have a strong belief that Veronica has a huge crush on Timmy Turner. And before I know it, Tad and Chad will probably develop crushes on Tootie or something. So I can like Chester and be public about it.

Wow, this is rather strange. Never before has a boy ever made me think and feel this way. It's so strange; I want to do just about anything just to be with this guy. It actually makes me a little scared, but at the same time I really like it.

I feel kind of light-headed, and now that I'm willing to admit that I have a crush, I feel almost free. Suddenly, before I am able to figure out exactly what it is that I am doing, I whip out my cell phone and dial the number to the payphone by Chester's mobile home. I know it because two years ago, Veronica and I found out the numbers of the "losers" and prank called them almost every day for weeks.

For several seconds the phone rings and there is no answer. Finally I hear the phone being answered and I hear a male voice greet me. Chester.

"Hello, Chester?" I ask.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Its…its Trixie. Listen Ches-"

"What the hec are you calling me for!" Chester snaps harshly, catching me off guard. "Haven't you and you're stupid friend's tormented me n' my friends enough over the years! Sheesh, even Vicky quit doing that two years ago."

"But-"

"Maybe I don't live in a huge mansion or have the nicest clothes or eat the fanciest foods, but that doesn't mean anything! You and you're-"

"Chester! Chester." I interrupt, for it pains me to have him tell me how much pain I've caused him. I never realized how bad it hurt him. "Please, just listen to me. I swear that what I'm going to say is the truth. You can even tell anybody you want, I don't care. I just want you to know this." I say and Chester speaks no more. I believe he's decided to hear me out and see what it is that I have to say.

"I… I-I," Slowly I draw in a deep breath, "I… I love you." I breathe just above a whisper and instinctively I hold my breath.

Seconds pass, I get no reply. And Chester's soft breathing was my only way of knowing that he was still there.


End file.
